


Love is an Open Door

by fabulouslyequivocating



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Because assassins can do that, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Singing, Singing while fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslyequivocating/pseuds/fabulouslyequivocating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this Bland Marvel Headcanon: "Nat and Clint once spontaneously did a duet of Love is an Open Door during a battle. Someone captured it on camera, and now it's a YouTube hit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is an Open Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic!! Also, I know absolutely nothing about fighting so please excuse any mistakes (or send me corrections!).  
> (P.S. I don't own Marvel, although that would be awesome...)  
> (P.P.S. There's some swearing in this, because I think that would happen in the middle of a fight...)  
> I hope you enjoy!

"Hey Clint!" yelled Natasha shooting the man she was fighting then smashing the handle of her gun across the face of the man behind him.  
"Yeah?" Clint answered, turning towards her and shooting an arrow without looking; it unerringly hit its target, which happened to be the engine of the motorcycle racing towards him. The motorcycle exploded and Clint ducked the shrapnel.  
"Can I say something crazy?"  
"Since when do you ever say something sane?"  
"Dammit Clint wrong line!" Natasha grabbed the fist which was flying towards her face and twisted it, breaking the wrist to which it was attached. The owner howled in pain, which ended abruptly as she smashed her knee into his face.  
"Sorry!" Clint yelled and uppercut his opponent with his bow.  
"All my life has been a series of doors in my face" sang Natasha and suited actions to words by slamming a man's face into a nearby door.  
"And then suddenly I bump into youuu.” Natasha "bumped" into a rifle sporting woman with the force of a small car. Maybe a smart car...  
"I was thinking the same thing!" Clint called, grinning. "Cuz like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place (and look at the welcome I'm getting?!).” Clint stabbed a nearby assailant with an arrow, then pulled it out and shot a sniper on a roof.  
"And maybe it's the party talking..."  
"I don't see how this is a party Clint" Natasha yelled, over the ironically firework-like explosion of a car.  
"...or the chocolate fondue" Clint ignored her.  
"But with youuuu!" they sang together.  
"Not you dipshit." Natasha clarified as she broke the nose and several ribs of a man. He looked hurt.  
"I've found my place...and it's right in your forehead..." Clint fired an arrow which buried itself in the forehead of another sniper.  
"I see your face...yes, even though your behind me..." Natasha elbowed said face than flipped around and drove her foot into his sternum.  
"And it's nothing like I've ever know beforeee" a black truck hurtled towards them and Natasha flung herself at Clint...  
"Love is an open doooor!"  
...he caught her with one hand and flung her towards the car.  
"Love is an open doooor!"  
She landed on the roof and twisted herself towards the door, while Clint shot the driver through the windshield.  
"Love is an open door!"  
Natasha hooked her foot on the handle and opened the door. She grabbed the dead driver, yanked him out if the car and took his place.  
"With you!" Natasha punctuated "you" with a punch to the passengers face, which broke his jaw.  
"With you!" Clint's voice sound strained, which was probably due to the large man who had his bicep around Clint's throat.  
"With you!" Natasha kicked the man holding Clint in the head as the car flew past.  
"With you!" Clint stabbed the man with an arrow, then shot the passenger of the truck. Natasha jumped free just as the truck smashed into a storefront.  
"Love is an open door..." Natasha pecked Clint's cheek on her way past as she rammed her shoulder into a women who was in the process of pulling out a gun, of which Natasha relieved her.  
"I mean it's crazy...(no shit)" Clint slashed a man with an arrow then shot the woman running at Natasha.  
"What?" Natasha kicked a man in the throat then landed on him as he collapsed, grabbing his hair and slamming his head into the concrete.  
"We finish each other's..." Clint helped Natasha to her feet then turned towards a man running towards them.  
"...sandwiches!" they squashed the man between them and Clint wrapped his bow string around the man's neck.  
"That's what I was going to say!" He said over the purple-ing face of the man.  
"I've never met someone..." Natasha turned around while pulling out a gun and shot a man in both shoulders.  
"Who thinks so much like me!" They both did a textbook kick simultaneously and grinned despite the blood which had streaked their clothes.  
"Jinx!" Natasha leapt and wrapped he legs around an assailants neck and Clint shot down another sniper.  
"Jinx again!" Natasha snapped the man's neck and he crumpled to the ground.  
"Out mental synchronization..." Clint grabbed Natasha's hand...  
"Can have but one explanation"  
...and flipped her so that her feat landed in the face of a gunman with a satisfying thud.  
"You-"  
"And I-"  
"We're just meant to beeee!" Back to back they crouched, Natasha firing two guns at once while Clint shot arrows into the front tires of an approaching vehicle, causing it to spin out of control until it came to an abrupt stop against a pole.  
"Say goodbyeee!" Natasha hauled a man forward and used the momentum to throw him onto Clint's outstretched arrow.  
"Bye bye motherfucker!” Clint said as he yanked his arrow out of the mans chest.  
"To the pain of the past...not you, sorry sweetheart!" Natasha grabbed the arm of the man who attempted to punch her and snapped it over her knee; he howled.  
"We don't have to feel it anymore!" Clint neatly evaded the knife which slashed at his face and grabbed the arm, twisting it around, breaking the femur. The man dropped the knife and Clint tossed it to Natasha.  
"Love is an open doooor!" Natasha caught the knife and threw it unerringly at a sniper.  
"Love is an open doooor!" Clint brought his bow down on the head of a man who was trying to kick Clint in the shins which dropped the man instantly.  
"Life can be so much moreeee!"  
"Not for you buddy..." Clint remarked as he fired another arrow.  
"With you!" Natasha punched the last man towards Clint.  
"With you!" Clint kicked him in the knees  
"With you!" Natasha blocked a punch and kneed him in the groin.  
"With you!" Clint hit him in the back of the head with his bow and the man collapsed.  
"Love is an open door..." Clint and Natasha shook hands across the fallen man, then Clint stepped over him and draped his arm across Natasha's shoulders.  
"Can I say something crazy?" He asked.  
"Shoot. Not a pun by the way..."  
Clint laughed "Kind of like Budapest huh?"  
Natasha grinned "Hmmm...can I say something even crazier?"  
Clint smirked and kicked a groaning man as they walked past. "Go for it." he said.  
"Budapest was 'can you feel the love tonight', remember?"


End file.
